My Virgin for My Love
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: "Aku akan menyerahkan semua milikku untukmu karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan tak mau kau pergi dari hidupku, Shikamaru"


Yo...Yo...Yo...!

Bunga datang lagi mempublishing fic baru ni. Oneshot lagi dengan pair berbeda ShikaSaku. kemarin udah narusaku, sasosaku dan karang shikasaku. ehmmm...bunga emang seneng masangin saku-chan ma cow2 ganteng kayak mereka.

Yap! mungkin lain kali bunga gantian mo bikin nejisaku, kakasaku, itasaku, saisaku atau malah orosaku*plakkk*. sebenarnya bunga ini sasusaku fanatik, tapi entah kenapa di akun baru ini bunga agak bosan dengan pair sasusaku. tapi bunga masih berminat kox bikin fic pairnya sasusaku, apalagi yang ratednya M*mesum tingkat akut*

Sekian ocehan bunga yang gak jelas. Eh... lupa, **DENDAM DAN CINTA** chap selanjutnya udah update loc, silahkan liat fic bunga di akunnya Miko-chan.

**Selamat baca!**

**My Virgin for My Lovely**

**By DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Disklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto tentunya!**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : ShikaSaku!**

Malam telah tiba sejak tadi, terlihat disuatu ruangan sebuah rumah seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah asik menggerutu dengan buku-buku di depannya. Yap! Gadis itu sedang belajar, tapi tunggu bukan cuma gadis berambut pink saja yang tengah berada di ruangan itu melainkan ada sesosok makhluk tak jelas yang tengah menggeliat nikmat di atas tempat tidur dengan mahkota rambut nanasnya.

''Shikamaru!''teriak sang gadis kesal, ''he...kau kesinikan mau mengajariku fisika bukan malah enak-enakan tidur di kasurku, Shikamaru-baka.''ungkapnya semakin kesal karena sosok yang dimaksud tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Dengan penuh kekesalan Sakura-nama gadis itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri sosok yg tengah bergulat dengan mimpinya.

''Shikamaru katanya mau ngajarin, besok kelas aku ulangan ne...Shika cepet bangun,tega banget sih sama sahabat sendiri.''Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh di depannya dengan brutal.

''SHIKAMARUUU...''teriak Sakura tepat di gendang telinga Shikamaru. Untung saja gendang telinga Shikamaru setebal karet dan sekuat baja jadi hanya menimbulkan gema kecil di telinganya.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan terpaksa karena Sakura semakin liar terhadap tubuhnya, ''cerewet...kenapa sih dari dulu perempuan selalu merepotkan.''gerutunya kemudian sambil mengubah posisinya membelakangi gadis pink itu.

''Tapikan kamu udah janji mengajariku fisika.''rengek Sakura. Tubuhnya ia condongkan untuk menatap wajah Shikamaru.

HAPP!

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tangan Shikamaru menarik pinggangnya, membawa dalam dekapan pemuda nanas itu.

''Diamlah aku ngantuk,''bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dalam dekapan Shikamaru, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak teratur lagi. Dan kenapa ia jadi gugup saat Shikamaru memeluk tubuhnya.

Lamunan Sakura langsung buyar ketika dirasakan sebuah tangan menjelajahi pahanya. Membelai dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menelusup ke dalam rok mini miliknya. Sakura membeku sejenak atas aksi Shikamaru. Ditatapnya wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kedua mata itu terpejam tapi tangannya masih asik menggelitik dan membelai bagian paling sensitif Sakura yang masih tertutup kain.

''Nggh... Shikamaru hentikan,''ia tak bisa menahan kenikmatan ketika dirasa tangan Shikamaru semakin aktif mengusap-usap, membelai dan menggelitik mulut goanya hingga akhirnya menerobos goa itu mencari tonjolan di dasar mulut, membuat Sakura sedikit menggeliat atas aksi sahabat kecilnya.

Sakura tak mau tinggal diam, dengan mantap tangan kanannya menerobos di sela-sela celana pendek Shikamaru. Mencari dede kecil yang menanti untuk dibelai.

Yap...Sakura berhasil menangkapnya tentu saja membuat pemuda pemalas itu membeka kelopak matanya dengan ekspresi sulit terlukiskan.

Shikamaru menatap lekat paras dalam dekapannya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sakura seagresif ini. Inilah kali pertamanya Sakura berani membelai dede kecilnya. Ya meskipun dengan iseng Shikamaru sering membelai tubuh Sakura, tapi gadis itu hanya diam menikmati hingga akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukannya hingga esok pagi.

Pagi yang selalu membuatnya was-was bila ulah mesumnya diketahui oleh Tsunade, ibunda Sakura yang cerewet dan merepotkan itu. Terakhir ia membelai tubuh Sakura dua minggu yang lalu, berakibat amarah Tsunade dan ibunya karena mempergoki dirinya tengah tertidur bersama Sakura di kamar gadis itu.

''Shikamaru.''panggil Sakura.

''Dedemu besar juga ya,''cengir Sakura, tangannya masih asik membelai milik Shikamaru yang mulai menegang.

''Cih merepotkan!''gerutu Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Ya iyalah punya aku gede, kan tiap hari diberi makan nasi(?)''ucap bangga Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru menarik tangan kanannya dari dalam rok mini Sakura, kemudia menelusup kedalam kaos merah Sakura mencari kedua bukit menggemaskan itu. Ia menangkupkan tangannya disalah satu bukit itu. Kudua bola matanya membalas tatapan sang emerald yang kini tengah dihiasi semburat merah di pipi itu.

Sakura langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya terlentang dengan tangan masih asik bermain dengan dede Shikamaru. Sebuah senyuman untuk menanggapi reaksi lucu Sakura.

Dengan perlahan tangan Shikamaru menggeser penutup bukit itu untuk mempermudahkannya menjelajah di bukit menonjol itu. Masih kenyal pikirnnya sambil terus meremas-remas kedua bukit indah itu. Sakura tak menolak aksi sahabat baiknya. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap inci pijatan yang diberikan Shikamaru pada bukitnya, bibirnya pun menggumamkan kalimat tak jelas.

Sama seperti Sakura, mata Shikamaru juga terpejam menikmati setiap pijatan yang diberikan Sakura pada dedenya tersayang.

''Shikamaru,''panggil Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya.

Shikamaru semakin menengelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura, menghirup lebih dalam aroma tubuh Sakura yang begitu menggoda. ''Ngg...da apa?''ucapnya kemudian.

''Menurutmu aku ini cewek seperti apa?''kini emerald dan onyx tengah bertatapan. Sebuah senyum langsung terpatri di bibir Sakura, ''kenapa diem, jawab dong Shika.''

''Mau jujur atau bohong?''sang jenius mulai angkat bicara.

''Ehmm...jujurlah. Menurutmu gimana?''Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Shikamaru.

''Merepotkan, judes, cerewet, kejam dan ahh...''belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan pernyataannya, dengan tega Sakura meremas dede Shikamaru dengan kasar membuat Shikamaru melenguh dan sontak menarik tangannya dari bukit Sakura.

Dengan kesal ia menarik tangan Sakura yang membelai dede tersayangnya dan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, hingga sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

''Mau kemana?''Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, menyamakan posisinya dengan Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri.

''Pulang!''jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

''Jangan! Aku takut sendirian di rumah.''rengek Sakura.

Shikamaru terdiam. Inilah yang ia sukai dari pemuda pemalas ini, meskipun Shikamaru cuek tapi ia tak akan tega meninggalkannya sendirian dan ketakutan.

Perlahan Sakura menanggalkan pakaian atasnya dan melemparkannya di atas kasur. Tentu saja sebagai seorang laki-laki yang masih straight menimbulkan efek warna buah tomat di pipi pemuda jenius itu.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Shikamaru, perlahan ia menelusuri setiap sudut bibir Shikamaru dengan lidahnya.

''Jangan ngambek gitu donk, seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau mengata-ngataiku.''Sakura merapatkan pelukannya.

Layaknya tersengat listrik tubuh Shikamaru ketika dirasakan bukit itu bergesekan dengan dada bidangnya. Baru kali ini hubungannya serasa intim dengan Sakura. Apalagi tubuh sahabatnya itu hampir setengah polos di depannya, tentu saja membuat nafsunya benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Ditambah lagi berlahan-lahan rok mini itu beringsut turun meninggalkan selapis kain yang menutupi mbhkota terindah para wanita.

Sakura sedikit kesal atas reaksi diam Shikamaru. Tak biasanya Shikamaru menjadi pasif seperti ini. Sakura melepas pelukannya. Dengan segera ia membenamkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, malu rasanya ditolak oleh seorang Nara Shikamaru. Tak sadar Shikamaru tengah beranjak menghampirinya.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh tengkurap gadis itu. Hangat, ketika tubuh dua insan itu bersentuhan. Shikamaru membalikan badan Sakura agar ia bisa menatap kembali sang emerald dengan leluasa.

Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru melahap bukit Sakura, merasaka setiap sudut kekeyalan bukit itu. Lidahnya kemudian menyapu dua bukit yang terus menantang, gigitan-gigitan ia berikan agar pita suara Sakura kembali melengking indah.

Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk menggelitik kembali mulut goa yg masih tertutup kain. Dan kali ini Sakura aktif melepas hak celana Shikamaru untuk membebaskan dede kecil Shikamaru.

''Shika lepasin baju kamu, ribet ni.''pinta Sakura yang sejurus kemudian disetujui Shikamaru karena pemuda nanas itu melucuti pakaiannya hingga tubuh polosnya yang kekar begitu terlihat menggoda di depan Sakura. Memunculkan semburat indah dipipi gadis pink itu.

Merekapun hanyut dalam ciuman dan erangan-erangan panas atas aksi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk nafsu. Beberapa kali Sakura harus melenguh kesakitan atas gigitan cinta Shikamaru di seluruh tubuh atasnya. Sakura tak mau kalah, gigitan-gigitan berkali-kali ia lakukan di leher dan tubuh kekar Shikamaru.

''Sakura boleh aku menjamaknya?''tanya Shikamaru menatap lekat goa yang keliatan mengkilap karena cairan orgasme.

''Iya!''Sakura melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Shikamaru. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di tempat tidur dengan paha terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan mulut goa yang begitu menggairahkan untuk segera dijamah.

Perlahan Shikamaru mendekat, diarahkan dedenya untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam goa itu. Cukup susah sampai Sakura ikut andil memperlebar mulut goa dengan jari lentiknya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah rusah payah ketika dirasakan dinding goa itu berdenyut-denyut hendak menelan sepenuhnya. Ia sedikit ragu memperdalam dedenya yang tinggal setengai. Jujur ia tak berniat sedikitpun merobek selaput berharga Sakura, ia takut suatu saat nanti ia tak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan dihadapan Sakura.

Meski tertelan setengah ia melanjutkan aksinya menggerakkan dedenya keluar masuk goa Sakura. Gadis pink itu pun kembali bersenandung ria.  
Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget saat ia tengah memajukan dedeya, Sakura menekan maju pinggulnya. Alhasil jeritan Sakura menggema di kamar itu beserta dede Shikamaru yang telah tertanam sempurna. Ditambah lagi ia merasakan sesuatu tersodok keras dede miliknya.

Shikamaru gemetar memandang dedenya yang berlumuran cairan berwarna merah pekat dan sebagian menggenangi mulut goa itu. Tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang bersamaan tercabutnya dedenya. Shikamaru mengamati lekat Sakura, gadis itu menggeluarkan air mata.

''Sakura maafkan aku.''Shikamaru menggenggam erat jemari Sakura yang terkulai lemas disamping gadis itu. ''Maafkan atas kecerobohanku.''ia menunduk lesu.

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibis gadis pink itu sebelum menghambur dalam pelukan sosok di depannya. ''Ku pikir kau jenius tapi kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?''Sakura memandang lekat sang onyx. ''Kau tau aku akan meoyerahkan semua milikku untukmu karena raku sangat menyayangimu dan tak mau kau pergi dari hidupku, Shikamaru.''

Shikamaru tercengang mendengar penuturan kecil Sakura. Sebuah senyum dan pelukan hangat ia berikan kepada gadis dalam dekapannya kini.

''Terima kasih kau telah mempercayaiku Sakura. Meskipun kau selalu merepotkanku tapi aku senang karena kau selalu ada untukku.''ungkap Shikamru.

Keduanya melepas pelukan masing-masing.

''Aku ngantuk.''rengek Salura kembali mendekap tubuh Shikamaru.

''Tidurlah, aku akan pulang.''sambut Shikamaru sambil membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura.

''Jangan pulang! Ayah dan ibu malam ini tidak bisa pulang, aku takut sendirian di rumah.''

''Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu dan memelukmu terus sampai kau terbangun besok pagi.''seru Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur.

*ShikaSaku*

Jam terus berdetak, waktu terus berjalan. Ingin rasanya kedua insan itu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menghentikan waktu agar mereka tetap seperti ini selamanya. Saling mengasihi, saling menyayangi dan saling mencintai.

Sakura memandang sosok di seberang jendela dengan senyum hangat. Terlihat di seberang sana Shikamaru juga tengah mengamatinya. Meskipun roman bosan terus menggantung di wajah pemuda itu tapi Sakura melihat ada senyum disana sebelum berlalu menghilang.  
Sakura mempererat genggaman pada handuk yang membalut tubuh polosnya. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Shikamaru.

''Sakura kau ngapain saja? Shikamaru sudah menunggumu di depan!''seru Tsunade memandang heran anak gadisnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

''Iya ibu sebentar!''Tsunade tercengang mendapati banyak bercak-bercak merah menghiasi tubuh anaknya.

''Sakura tubuhmu kenapa?''Tsunade mengangkat tangan hendak menyibak handuk andaknya tapi dengan kilat sang anak menghindar.

''Kegigit nyamuk. Ibu keluar sana, aku mau ganti baju.''sang anak mendorong sang ibu keluar kamar.

Cleekk!

Pintu sukses tertutup dari dalam meninggalkan Tsunade yang termenung sendiri.

''Masih baru rupanya.''gumam Tsunade kemudian, menerka-nerka apa yang sebaiknya ia hadiahkan kepada pemuda yang meninggalkan bercak merah di tubuh anaknya.

''Tunggu saja kau anak sialan, Nara Shikamaru.''desis Tsunade dengan latar belakang api membara. Sungguh menakutkan. Author berharap kau selamat dari amukan Tsunade, Shikamaru*kagemani*

**SELESAI/TAMAT/THE END!**

**R**  
**I**  
**P**  
**I**  
**U**  
**YAAAA!**


End file.
